Michael E. Jordan
Michael Edward Jordan, renown under the alias of Blue Hope, named for the fact that he fights for a better future, and the overall preservation of the good in the world. Michael was born in the United States of America but moved to Japan at the age of 5. From a young age it was known that Michael possessed a strangely powerful Quirk when compared to those of his parents. Due to this, he was always a U.A. High School hopeful by his family and eventually would be granted admission through recommendations when he came of age. Through his years at U.A. he was considered one of the best Hero prospects of his class, and even considered a powerful hero even when compared to the Pros. After graduating, he'd be recruited by Issac Clarke and GUILD, joining without hesitation. Resonating with Issac due to both hailing from the US, he'd eagerly join GUILD in hopes of leaving a legacy as one of the greatest heroes the world had ever seen. Now, Michael is hardly old enough to drink but has already made great strives towards his goals as a hero. Ultimately, Michael would like to save several thousand people as well as influence the next generation of heroes for the betterment of the world. Overview Personality The three words that best describe Michael are Stoic, Courageous and Ambitious. Michael is commonly not very open to others, but overall considered friendly by peers. Michael is viewed by those who don't know him as an introvert, and many wouldn't be incorrect. He tends to be more on the quiet side, tending to speak with actions rather than words. This appears as a sign that he isn't interested in conversation, but in reality he merely has a hard time putting his thoughts to words. He'd long to one day be a hero where his voice could be heard by all as the heroes he'd idolized once. This does not effect his goals, nor his dream to become a hero. He makes sure to always hold a powerful posture regardless of the circumstance and maintain a constant bass within his voice. With his physically imposing stature, this can easily be seen as intimidating, but the overall goal is for it to be seen as something to view in a positive stigma rather. Michael wants to always be seen as a beacon of hope, the person people can look at and believe that there is 'a real better future. Michael even from a young age has always been studious. Always analyzing everything, and learning from his experiences the best he possibly could. He often kept notes of the way heroes faced situations, and this has helped him always come across as calm and collected in the face of nearly anything. Due to this, Michael is confident in his skill and intelligence but never overestimates himself. He often places himself on an even playing field with others, always giving his opponent a chance and viewing a battle from their point of view. Searching for his own flaws and openings, and finding ways to always improve and rid himself of them. Michael never had a specific hero he looked up to as a child, but during his teenage years he looked up to heroes like The Guardian, and Hercules for inspiration to better himself. Alongside those, he always had his father to motivate and constantly push him towards the greatness that he himself could never achieve. Michael is incredibly competitive and despite having a strong desire to be his very best, is usually a good sport when it comes to losing friendly bouts. He has incredible control over his emotions, but of course like any human, they can get the best of him. Due to the death of his girlfriend's Sukia's parents, and her subsequent suicide, Michael fell into a deep depression in only his first year at U.A. Despite this, he continued to train, enduring through the pain and utter guilt that had befallen him that day. From that day forward, Michael would feel an everlasting fear, a deep despair to ever lose a loved one, or to ever lose anyone at all for that matter. This led Michael to set a goal to save thousands of people in need, and influence the next generation of heroes while doing so. Michael is extremely courageous, and willing to always put his own well-being on the line for the sake of others. This is not only due to his sheer strength, but it is a promise he made to Sukia to always put her first. After her death, this promise would transition into Michael always putting the people he swore to protect before himself. So far he has kept this promise, and has yet to lose a civilian. With his outlandish mental endurance and absolute tenacity, Michael vows to do all in his power to save others and is prepared to atone for anything he ever fails to do. Despite his mental endurance, from a young age Michael held a strong desire to one day be respected and viewed by all as a hero; however, this effected him negatively, feeling the sheer weight of his expectations. This only served to push him even further, and continue to always work hard to achieve his goals. He'd hold a massive burden, the pressure to succeed in the field and not disappoint those who supported him. This was something that he vowed to himself that he persevere through and see out till the end. Due to this, Michael did grow self-conscious of his decisions, and often times ended up spending long nights working on his abilities than being an actual teenager. Something he'd hold as an everlasting desire, surpassed only by his strong will to become a hero. Michael fights as a hero for the preservation of the world, coming in contrast to his Quirk which is ''powered by destruction. Despite the life he was given, born blessed with a "powerful" Quirk and all but destined to be a hero from a child, Michael was surrounded by hardships and seen evil first hand. Growing up, the word Hope meant a lot to him, and because of this, he chose to don the name as a way to make people believe that someday they all could change the world. He often looks towards the future with enthusiasm and ambition, and doesn't plan on sitting back and waiting for change to happen, he'd rather bring it, even if he must do so alone. As a hero, Michael doesn't feel comfortable pushing products onto his fans, and usually declines ads requiring him to do so. He does go through with ads, but not many as he is an introvert afterall. Overall the only reason he does so is to get the word across to the audience that anyone can change the world if they only believe in themselves and work hard. This helps towards his goal of influencing the next generation of heroes. He doesn't believe in the fame, nor the money that comes from being a hero and this speaks volumes about his character. Appearance Michael is a fair skinned, blue haired man with sharp purple eyes. He is very muscular and tall standing at 6 foot 6 inches, making him extremely physically imposing and intimidating to most. This goes hand-and-hand with his quiet and loner-like personality, and true open-mindedness underneath his hard shell-like exterior. Michael's hero costume consists of a 2 tone, grey to dark blue skin tight suit with a glass-plated set of armor over his torso. His shoulders, chest, and upper stomach as well as his back are covered with the shatterproof glass plates. He wears silver gloves and boots that come to his knees with knee pads for protection. Above all, he dons a blue cape as a reminder to all that hope is the one thing that should never leave you. Relationships Sukia Sukia was Michael's first and only love, changing his life for the better and for the worse. The 2 spent a surplus of time together in their short 3 week relationship, Michael taking her on training trips, something that would prove fatal for Sukia's parents. Before she'd take her own life, she'd tell Michael that he was the person she loved most in the world. This would send Michael spiraling into a deep depression that has left an effect on his life even until the modern day. Michael constantly thinks of Sukia, but refrains from ever bringing her up or even entertaining the idea of a relationship ever again. The Guardian Michael looked up to the Guardian while attending U.A. High School. Having just graduated the year Michael would arrive, The Guardian was already a professional hero and highly respected by Michael. Extremely skilled with a "cool" Quirk, Guardian also hailed from the United States, same as Michael causing him to hold a strong liking for him. As Michael became a Pro Hero, leaving U.A. he'd recieve an offer from Issac to join GUILD and eagerly accept. Now Issac is Michael's boss, and he still respects him more than ever, with an adequate amount of mutual respect on the side; however. He now is trusted to undertake difficult missions alone, and is considered a valuable asset to the team along with his peers. Hercules Hercules was another hero that Michael looked up to, 2 years the elder to the Guardian, Michael was capapble of witnessing the strength of Hercules before he even knew who the Guardian was. Michael went on to subconsciously build his own image as a hero around that of Hercules. Respecting that Hercules never appeared weak, and always maintain a dominant and powerful stance no matter the situation. Hercules also had a very strong physical Quirk in All-For-One, similar to Michael's. This caused him to view the fighting style of Hercules and mold his own skills around the way his Quirk was used. Michael continues to respect Hercules to an unbelievable extent. Background Michael was born into a Military family in California, United States of America. The youngest of 5, Michael was the only one blessed with a Quirk believed to be useful for work as a Hero. Standing out among Quirks useful for everyday work, his parents were hopeful that he'd one day become a great hero. Both in the United States Air Force, they'd be stationed within Japan when he was 5 where he'd stay the rest of his life. In elementary school, Michael was pushed by his father to train and continue to strive for greatness as he once did. Michael's father once worked hard to become a hero, but due to the simple nature of his Quirk ultimately failed in his goal of helping the world. He'd come into fatherhood with high hopes for his children, but after 4 children all with Quirks similar to his, he'd jump at the chance for his 5th child, Michael to achieve what he could not. Him pushing Michael from such a young age was evident, but didn't influence Michael's actually desires, but merely helped push them along. By Middle School, Michael would have an extraordinarily strong physique but would require more work to eventually begin to hone his skills with his Quirk. He'd be taken under the wing of one of his father's friends, and eventually begin to realize his true potential with his power only if he learned to use it correctly. By this age, even 5% of capacity could result in Michael being overrun by the sheer force brought by Destructive Force. He'd learn to manipulate his Quirk by reaching his breaking point and holding on to as much energy as possible for as long as possible. This broke down his limits over time and acted as exercise as it broken and rebuilt his limits even stronger each day. Eventually he'd grow proficient enough to use his Quirk to 25% before arriving at U.A. High School. He'd gotten into the High School through recommendations due to his high intellect and proficiency with combat for his age. He was just about crowned with the title of Future Hero the second he stepped onto campus. As a First Year, he'd look up to recent graduate Issac Clarke, another American born Hero in which he'd grow to highly respect due to his father's patriotism. Through High School, he'd be touted at the top of U.A. as one of its most skilled students with a bright future in the field of heroism. By the time of graduation, he'd have many offers from several agencies due to his performances in Sports Festivals and even in the field. He'd take the offer from the man who was nearly his idol, and join the agency GUILD. By this time, his family'd have already left back for America but continue to support him as a hero all the way from their home country. Michael had seen a lot of evil souls, and experience a great deal of hardships surrounding him as he aged and made a goal to save the lives of thousands while also influencing the next generation of heroes. He'd don the name Blue Hope, as he fought for the betterment of society and the hope of a greater future. In only 3 years of being a Professional Hero, Michael has already accomplished a great deal in the field and taken part in a majority of operations undertaken by GUILD. He has already began working towards his goal, already saving a few thousands citizens in his short time. This has come from sleepless nights, and continuous work to keep the hope of the people alive. He has earned a great deal of respect from his peers, and has even gained an adequate amount of trust from Isaac himself to undertake difficult missions. Highly respected by the likes of many high ranking heroes, this is a feat stemming all the way back to his time at U.A. where he was touted in similar regard to Mirio Togata. He now stands as a beacon of hope, world renown for his great contributions to the forces of heroism in his short time as a hero. He is viewed as an idol by many prospect heroes and is regarded as the future of superhero culture by many. Safe to say, that he'd successfully lived up to the hype surrounding him leaving school and that he still has significant strives to make to reach his ultimate goal. Story U.A. High School Arriving at U.A. through recommendations, Michael made sure to stay aware of everything that he did. He'd hoped to make ever lasting impressions while containing his utter excitement. As a First Year, he'd come off as a loner, keeping to himself in class, he'd work hard to maintain his studies and continue to grow as a prospective hero for the future. When he did speak; however, he'd bring a sheer presence of power. He'd make sure to keep a powerful posture, hold bass within his voice and speak clearly. This would cause many of his peers to show a deal of respect to him and even resonate with his goals and ambitions as a hero. A classmate who took a particular liking to Michael was a young girl named Sukia. Sukia and Michael had a lot in common, she'd dreamed of becoming a hero for essentially all the same reasons. She felt as if she could not reach these goals; however, having a Quirk that allowed her to manipulate flowers. Michael made sure to continuously push her, telling her that she could do anything she put her mind to as long as she kept hope within her heart. He'd take her on regular training sessions, and the two would spend a good amount of time studying. They'd eventually end up in a relationship. This relationship would bloom and last for what felt like an eternity to Michael, he'd progressively became more extroverted and friendly towards others. He'd actually begin to feel like a teenager for once, this would go on until tragedy would strike. A mere 3 weeks into their relationship, Sukia's parents would be murdered within their own home while Sukia was out training with Michael. This absolutely devastated the couple, and as much as Michael pushed and tried to convince Sukia to hold hope within her, it all failed. Sukia would take her own life, leaving Michael alone in the world, unable to connect with other people the same for the rest of his life. This would throw Michael into a deep depression, no matter how much hope for the future he kept within his heart, no amount of anything could hold it in tact. It was completely ripped in half. Despite this, he'd endure through the pain. Continuing to train and grow ever more powerful, now with great motivation. Although, he'd obviously never be the same person. Now alongside hope, Michael's heart would always and forever hold despair. Despair of losing a loved one every again. By his second year at U.A. Michael's strength would be apparent to many of the teachers. The fact that someone with a Quirk as un-containable as his could manage to perform to a proficient degree was extremely rare also helped his case. Many could see that even from this age, Michael was destined to one day reign supreme among his peers. Of course, he still hadn't gotten over the lost of the love of his life, and depression still lingered overhead, never bothering his performance, though. By his second year, Michael had established exactly what he'd want to be in a hero and known exactly how he intended to go about achieving his goals. In his second year, he'd have many encounters with villains and gain an excellent grasp of the real world through these experiences. Pair this with his tendency to study the work of real life heroes often, taking notes and analysis, he'd go to any length to always extend his knowledge. The Third Year would come as quickly as any other, by now Michael had sat a top the school as one of it's most prolific hero prospects. Being touted in the same regard as Mirio Togata, Michael was under the burden of constantly being pressured to live up to the expectations set by the populous. Viewing him as the beacon of hope for the future, something that he'd preach often and be renown for. This caused him to continue to train even harder than he ever had. By this point, Michael was spending only 2 hours a day sleeping, training for a the entire time he'd have free from school itself. Michael always made sure to regulate his actions, and was self aware of his position. Many younger students looked up to him as a role-model, and others viewed him as someone they could depend on to hold the future of heroism in the palms of his hands. Many said he was chosen too early, others felt as if he was already ready. There was only one single way to find out which answer was correct. The Rookie: Blue Hope! Michael would graduate from U.A. High School, and gain his Professional Hero License. He'd immediately gain massive amounts of offers to several Hero Agencies due to the hype he'd managed to accumulate through his time in school. He'd eagerly accept entrance into GUILD, he'd look up to The Guardian in school, resonating with him due to their American histories. Even as a Rookie, Michael would quickly be ranked highly as a Hero and continue to make strives to grow his skill through experience. As a Rookie, Michael felt that he had much to prove. Many fellow heroes had come to view Michael's publicity and hype in a negative light, and had much to say following his graduation. Michael merely used the talking as motivation, and fueled his already tremendous work ethic and enthusiasm to make a name for himself as a hero. He'd '''immediately begin his career with a 3-day continuous patrol, not eating nor sleeping a single time. This helped him become a hit with kids, and he even got a chance to work alongside heroes like The Guardian. The experiences gained from his first month as a hero were lessons that he'd continue to look back on even to this day, and continue to teach to even younger heroes who look up to him. One fateful day, Michael would be on patrol when he'd encounter what appeared to be malicious activity of sorts in an alley way. Arriving on the scene, he'd quickly come to a realization of what the situation was. 2 men, armed with strong Quirks. One held the ability to fire explosive projectiles of a sort, and the other a strange variant of fire manipulation. They'd hold a bank teller hostage, planning to break their way into the next door bank and make off with millions. Michael, or Blue Hope would eagerly take the villains on. He'd show his base physique, swiftly charging in and defeating the fire wielding villain with a single chop to the stomach. Incapacitating him, he'd prepare to do the same to the next villain until he'd hold the bank teller with his arm to his neck. He threatened to kill the teller if Michael didn't stand down. Michael was conflicted, he couldn't help himself but think of Sukia's parents when looking at the teller, he also felt the urge to protect the city at all cost, and felt that allowing the destruction of the bank to be a failure of his duty. He attempted to analyze the situation, but couldn't think fast enough before the bank-teller was hurled into the air and the villain blew a hole into the wall of the bank and entered quickly. Blue Hope would use his superior agility to vault the walls of the alley, catching the bank-teller before he'd meet a painful demise. He'd let the man go, telling him to alert the police. His Quirk was powered by the destruction of the bank wall, he'd return to find a massive pile of brick and rubble and a gaping hole in the wall. The villain would return, holding an astonishing amount of money. He'd drop it, stating "So you didn't run away after all, huh, Rookie?". Blue Hope was different, though, and the villain could tell. The destructive force had powered Blue Hope to a mere 5% capacity but it was enough. With amazing speed, Blue Hope would rush the villain, narrowly avoiding a swift projectile fired directly at him. It'd explode, causing little damage and showing to Blue Hope that the villain could control how powerful his explosions were. With this in mind, he could realize that the explosions must take a great deal of stamina for the villain to use based on their energy output. Knowing that the villain would moderate his explosive output and in turn stamina levels, he'd swiftly charge the vastly inferior man and deliver a devastating blow to the face. This punch would send the villain flying through the alley, and smashing into a pile of garbage. Blue Hope would arrive in no time, continuing his barrage of attacks following his punch with a furry of 5 kicks to the gut of the villain, further smashing him down the alley until he'd sit defeated. Blue Hope would grab the villain, carrying him back towards the alley-way entrance where a crowd now gathered from the sound of the fight. As he drew near, the villain would use the last of his energy, firing the most powerful projectile yet, directly at the crowd. Blue Hope would think on his feet, fueled by the destruction caused by the fight and his sheer anger towards the absolute malice shown by the villain, he'd quickly drop him and blitz towards the crowd. Standing in front of the crowd, arms and legs wide, ready to take the brunt of the force from the explosion. BOOM! The alley-way was completely decimated, the area was filled with rubble and smoke. Camera crews struggled to get a view as first responders crossed the yellow tape and rushed to the aftermath. The crowd sat quiet, before being filled with eager remarks on what had just occurred. The smoke cleared, the first responders stopped, the crowd when quiet. Everyone stood in awe, as the 2 buildings collapsed due to the absolute structural damage they had sustained. No one could believe their eyes, something that stayed true as rubble began to be displaced, and a fist raised from underneath the destruction of 2 destroyed buildings. Blue Hope appeared! Holding the 2 villains by their arms, he'd raise from the rubble. Dropping the 2 villains to his feet, he'd stand tall with his chest out, a serious look on his face. This was a message, a sign to all evil-doers and future heroes alike; Blue Hope was here! This event would go on to make international news and boost Blue Hope's popularity all across the globe, quickly becoming a household name and highly respected hero by many who'd witnessed the feat of absolute will and power! He'd owe it all to Hope, telling all who wished to one day change the world, that all they'd need is hard work, and a bit of the great thing named hope! The Archnemesis, Steel-Jaw! After a successful first year as a hero, Michael felt great about his accomplishments and felt as if he was officially established as a hero in the world. He'd saved hundreds, helped with aid during crisis and already begun influencing the next generation of heroes. Taking frequent trips to schools, and living among normal society as a hero. On what seemed to be a normal day, a feeling of dread overtook Blue Hope. Shortly after, screaming is heard a block away, and a car is flung across a street. Blue Hope rushes to the scene as pedestrians flee, he sees a man, someone he recognized! A villain who'd recently come into the limelight with terrorist attacks on populated areas. Steel-Jaw, with the Quirk of the same name, he could eat any metal and form his entire body around the composition of said metal. This would increase his weight, strength and possibly durability based on the metal but it only lasts 10 seconds. As he'd arrive, Steel-Jaw had a large metal plate, biting into the plate with massive force. His body would take on the form of iron as he'd lock eyes with Blue Hope, no greeting was necessary. He'd charge Blue Hope, exclaiming: "Taking down a hero 'otta boost my reputation!". With the composition of metal, he'd move slow and bulky like a tank. Blue Hope would easily evade and deliver a blow to his neck to no affect, he was made up of metal. He'd turn and catch Blue Hope off guard, holding him with un-breaking grip and slam him into the ground. The metal composition would wear off, just as Blue Hope would gain a power increase due to his Quirk. He'd break free of his grip, delivering several powerful punches to the face of Steel-Jaw, nearly knocking him out clean. Stumbling back, Steel Jaw would look around frantically. Standing over a metal grate, he'd bend over and lift it from its hinges, taking a bite of the steel bars. His body would then take on the form of steel and the beginning of an epic battle would ensue. The 2 would trade blows, lasting until Steel-Jaw ran out of time only to eat screws or bolts kept within his costume and continue the fight. Eventually, Blue Hope would exhaust, punching metal had taken its toll on him and Steel-Jaw seemed almost unfazed. He'd go on to tell Blue Hope that he'd known all about his Quirk, and was intentionally avoiding damage to the surrounding environment. This would lead Blue Hope to look around, seeing the faces in the crowd, the utter disappointment in some. He'd catch the eye of one young girl, standing in front of her mom holding a teddy bear. She'd hold back tears watching the tired hero, and exclaim over the commotion of the crowd: "NEVER GIVE UP, BLUE HOPE!". The cry of the child would energize Blue Hope, returning to his usually tall and powerful stance. He'd think to himself, having found it pitiful that he'd allow himself to look so weak before the eyes of those he swore to protect. Steel-Jaw mockingly calls to him, eating a few nails before running at him with an iron body. Blue Hope would then leap high into the air, leaving Steel-Jaw and crowd in awe as he looked down at the metal-clad man. 10 seconds would pass before he'd begin his descent. He'd crash down with the momentum of gravity, delivering all he had straight into the face of Steel-Jaw, sending him crashing into the ground face first. Rising back quickly, Steel-Jaw would mock the strength of Blue Hope before being cut off-- "Hope: Rendering Punch!". Steel-Jaw is punched square in the face and sent flying across the street and into a building which creates a small hole in the wall. Blue Hope would walk to the downed Steel-Jaw, grabbing him by the very cybernetic enhancement that gave him his name and look down upon him. I don't show pity to scum, but I pity you, because you're worse than scum. Steel-Jaw would be arrested, breaking free of prison and giving Blue Hope a true arch-nemesis, as the two would go on to have several bouts with Blue Hope always managing to prevail regardless of the odds stacked against him. Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment Michael, or Blue Hope even as far back as middle school was a highly skilled fighter. Making it to U.A. based on recommendations, by his final year he was considered a top prospect and considered stronger than even most pro heroes of the time. Michael's strength stretches far beyond just his Quirk, a very physically imposing man, Michael's base strength is centuries ahead of the average human. Physical Prowess Michael stands at a massive 6 foot 6 inches, and weights in at 230 pounds including 0% body fat. Michael's parents are both ex-military and crazy when it comes to fitness. Due to this, from a young age Michael was constantly exercising and maintaining his physique with the intent of improving how well he handles his own power. His father always told him, "People with awesome powers like you always have to keep their physical strength top notch! If you want to be a hero you've got to work on yourself!". This pushed him to go beyond, and continue to train his body far pass his limits and even recommendations from his parents. Michael's incredible base physique even appears supernatural in a sense, but continue to grow even stronger as the "tank" of his Quirk is filled. *'Herculean Strength' - Michael without the use of his Quirk has shown strength feats unheard of even by most Humans. Michael has been stated to be the absolute pinnacle of human strength by many, and is easily on the level of Olympic lifting strengths, and capable of effortlessly punching through walls. He has even had feats of lifting vehicles with his Quirk remaining below half capacity. *'Sisyphean Speeds' - Michael has shown great ability in the speed department as well, capable of reaching foot speeds that humans usually aren't capable of achieving, especially at his size. He has shown greater speeds, reaching superhuman levels with the usage of his Quirk. He has even been shown reacted to and countering speeds of weapons such as swords without any effort at all. *'Vigorously Robust Condition' - From speeds and strength alone it is evident that Michael is physically more impressive than most Humans by quite a margin, and this doesn't cease to be a reality within other sections of his body. From his intense, limit breaking training, he has shown amazing strides in Durability, Stamina, Agility and more. Without his Quirk, Michael's durability should be comparable to the amount of damage he himself can dish out but of course can be increased exponentially through the usage of his Quirk to its full capacity. He has also shown amazing stamina, evidently built up from his training, he has shown the ability to fight, or more notably train continuously without cease. He's even been shown to continue crime fighting through 3 days, fasting and going without sleep. He has also shown amazing grace, and the ability to stay light on his feet despite his size, making him extremely agile, capable of easily performing feats such as climbing buildings. With the usage of his Quirk, he is capable of leaping to absolute inhuman heights and distances. He has shown great feats of endurance, capable of being slammed through entire buildings and continue fighting. This is due to his Quirk; however, increasing his power from the destruction of his surroundings and allowing him to continue fighting a level surpassing his previous. Quirk Devastation Devastation is an Emitter-Type Quirk that Michael has shown exceptional control over despite it essentially being out of his hands. Devastation gives Michael the ability to harvest and absorb Destructive Force from actions in his surroundings. Put simply, Michael grows stronger with the more destruction around him. This comes in contrast to his personality, fighting for the preservation of the world. Destructive Force is essentially the energy required to destroy, for example, snapping a twig warrants a small amount of destructive force in contrast to smashing a brick. Once the action has completed, the raw energy is then absorbed by Michael, appearing to him as a vague aura filled with sparks, indicating the "shocks" that are caused by destructive force. The energy surges throughout his body, it is incredibly dense and feels as if he is constantly being shocked. This energy makes Michael even more powerful, increasing the weight behind his punches and the shocks within the energy even stimulating his nervous system, increasing his speed and reflexes. The energy also acts as an unseen barrier, slowing incoming attacks slightly but not physically defending Michael. Where the Quirk works in Michael's favor, it also comes with its number of weaknesses. To absorb the energy, Michael must be able to either see or hear the destruction. This requires him to be in eyesight or earshot of said destruction, something that can change depending on what is destroyed and to what capacity. Another weakness is that the only items that can be destroyed are inorganic, or synthetic materials such as concrete, brick, rocks, etc. Despite only being made up of 5% organic material, soil and dirt does not work for some reason. This may make it seem as if walking on a beach would drastically increase his power, but that would be wrong. The power harvested is based on the destruction and how much energy is required. For instance, the strength to destroy a grain of sand would warrant far less energy than the strength to destroy even a twig. If too much energy is absorbed, Michael begins to be overrun by the energy and eventually begins to lose his humanity and ability to fight. When overcome by Destructive Force, he is essentially an unstoppable force himself. He reaches this state when he reaches about 75% full of Destructive Force. Finally, Michael can not physically cause the destruction such as if he were to punch a hole in a wall. The destruction can be caused by someone or something else, or can be inadvertently caused by Michael. For instance, if Michael knocks over a line of pillars, the destruction would be capable of being harvested as he did not physically destroy the pillars. This is something he takes advantage of by plating his Hero Costume in shatter resistant glass and wearing tungsten soles on his shoes. Due to the brittle nature of Tungsten, the cracking and chipping from the bottom of his shoes as he walks causes a small increase in his strength at all times. Moves 'Hope Class' The Hope Class is a class of Super Moves based around and powered by Michael's Hope for the future. *'Hope: Rendering Punch! '- Michael charges an opponent and delivers a ferocious punch targeted at the opponent's gut or face. This move utilizes a mere 1% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force and is usually powered by the Tungsten soles on Blue Hope's boots. This allows this move to be charged and performed after merely walking. *'Hope: 15 Rendering Punches! '- Michael charges an opponent or group of opponents and delivers 15 consecutive punches targeting the opponent(s)'s gut or face. This move utilizes 15% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force. *'Hope: 50 Rendering Punches! '- Michael charges an opponent or group of opponents and delivers 50 consecutive punches targeting the opponent(s)'s gut or face. This move utilizes a whopping 50% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force. 'Protect Class' The Protect Class is a class of Super Moves based around and powered by Michael's urge to protect the future. *'Protect: Whirlwind Gust Stance '- Michael gets into a fighting stance as an opponent charges, grabbing their arm and spinning. Throwing the enemies into another direction as a counter and utilization of his Mixed Martial Artistry. This move utilizes 5% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force. *'Protect: Seven Point Reflection Stance '- Michael takes a defensive stance and delivers a counter attack, giving a flurry of 7 punches directed at 7 different pressure points on the attacker's body. This move utilizes 5% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force. *'Protect: Heavenly Aura Stance '- Michael takes a defensive stance, emitting every ounce of his Destructive Force into a highly dense aura that leaves his body and acts as a shield for his surrounding area. This drains all of his Destructive Force, but can only be activated if he has 40% capacity or more. 'Endure Class' The Endure Class is a class of Super Moves based around and powered by Michael's ability to endure through hardships for the betterment of the future. *'Endure: Twin Grasshopper Strike '- Michael uses Destructive Force to leap with extreme force and charge an enemy, attacking with both fists to the chest of the opponent, capable of even penetrating solid walls to do so. This move utilizes 20% capacity of Michael's Destructive Force. *'Endure: Hopeful Respiration Performance '- Due to his extreme conditioning and harsh body training, Michael is capable of holding his breath for 10 minutes straight, still another 12 minutes off of the world record. This move utilizes no Destructive Force, but can be used in conjunction to other moves, shortening the length. *'Endure: Void Grasp '- Michael forces large quantities of Destructive Force to his hands and uses his hands as a shield, catching and destroying projectiles such as bullets at the expense of much energy. This move utilizes 45% capacity of Destructive Force. 'Aspire Class' The Aspire Class is a class of Super Moves based around and powered by Michael's aspirations, and his strength to reach his goals at all cost. *'Aspire: Dual Cross Wave '- Michael brings his arms back behind his shoulders, punching the air with both arms in an X-formation. This causes a shockwave to fly from the sheer strength of his attacks in a similar fashion to All-For-One. This move utilizes 15% capacity of Destructive Force. *'Aspire: Smiling Buddha Technique' - Michael charges a seemingly powerful punch, firing off a feint and stopping before he connects. He then uses his opposite arm to send an uppercut that also misses but sends a shockwave up at the opponent from the sheer force. This move utilizes 15% capacity of Destructive Force. *'Aspire: Unbreakable Future' - Michael leaps into the air, sending a flurry of punches into the air and sending several shockwaves down at an opponent. Michael's Destructive Force capacity usage is dependent on how many punches he delivers. 'Destroy Class' The Destroy Class is a class of Super Moves based around and powered by Michael's unwavering tenacity, uncontrollable rage and malice. This only comes out when Michael is under these extreme conditions, or if he surpasses his 75% capacity where he loses control over himself. This class is rarely used by Blue Hope. *'Destroy: Heaven's Conquer '- *'Destroy: Beacon of Hope '- *'Destroy: 99 Rendering Fists, SMASH!' - *'Destroy: Control '- Skills Mixed Martial Arts Mastery '''- Michael is a master of Mixed Martial Arts, training in the combat style since the age of 7. He's at least adept in every common school of it, and an avid disciple and master of a specific bunch. These include: Kickboxing/Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Judo, and Jiu-Jitsu. Kickboxing is extremely versatile, allowing him mastery of striking through kicking and punching, and even elbowing and kneeing. This makes him a dangerous adversary, capable of delivering several devastating blows in a number of ways. He also has a mastery over Taekwondo, having a black belt equivalent knowledge of the combat style. He is also a master in Judo, allowing for him to grapple and counter enemies to avoid unnecessary damage towards them. This allows for him to easily defeat weaker opponents, and subdue criminals with ease. Finally, with a mastery over Jiu-Jitsu, if hand to hand combat ever shifts to the ground, Michael is highly capable of fending off any and all strategies against him. He can easily shift the delta in his favor, and subdue criminals with his superior size and ability to maneuver joint locks and choke holds. Equipment '''Hero Costume - Michael's Hero Costume is a basic two-tone grey skin tight suit with armor on his torso. The armor is plated with shatterproof glass capable of even sledgehammer blows without being destroyed. The cracks caused by attacks of opponents power Michael's Quirk. He also wears white glove, and boots, the boots being lined with Tungsten soles. Tungsten being a brittle metal, is chipped and cracks as he walks, something that is inadvertently caused by him as it is an extension of his boots, it causes a very small amount of force to be harvested at all times essentially. Above all, he dons a blue cape, the color of hope. Trivia *Michael Jordan got his named from American basketball player, Michael Jordan. He is Zion3xX's personal choice for greatest basketball player of all time. *Michael Jordan's picture was comissioned by creator Zion3xX and based around the concept of his Quirk. Category:Characters Category:Zion3xX Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:GUILD Category:Emitter Quirk Users